KangaKing Family
A somewhat young family consisting of a Kangaskhan mom/wife, a Nidoking dad/husband, and their Kangaskhan child. They often talk about how close and happy they are. However, this family is far from perfect like any other family. Maria Maria is a motherly Kangaskhan who is a mix of gentle and brute. When her family is in danger, she will turn into a full brute to protect them. She also loves to talk about her family, if not brag about it. She won’t really talk much about herself to others, so all they hear about is her husband and daughter. Sometimes she gets carried away and tells stories about how she and her husband got to where they are today. Most Pokemon wonder how she maintains such a bond when her husband is treasure-hunting every weekday. Others suspect she misses him, and thus feels like talking about him a lot. Maria dislikes the assumptions, but it is unknown if she is in denial over the assumptions or not. She met Naresh first as a friend. They started this friendship by playing with each other at the Sabri Plains when they were in their late adolescence. At the time, Naresh was only a small Nidoran. Maria figured he could use a friend, and the confidence she gave him allowed him to quickly evolve into a Nidorino. As the years went by, the couple grew closer and eventually went beyond friendship. After another few years of being in a romantic relationship, Maria was proposed to and excitedly answered "yes." The other surprise she got in the proposal, was that Naresh had evolved into a Nidoking from his excitement. One day, after this proposal, they got married and waited a couple of years to settle before starting a family. They both went out to find jobs to maintain decent finances. Naresh remembered his passion for finding treasures, but never really got to pursue that dream when he was a Nidoran or Nidorino. He eventually set out to pursue that dream and sold his treasures to others. This was a great way for him to earn enough silver to start off a good future in his finances. Maria, on the other hand, started a daycare to help orphans or abandoned/lost eggs. She's dreamt of having kids, and this job helped satisfy her needs for children. Later on, however, she finally achieved her dream of having a child of her own! After the egg hatched in her pouch, she decided to name the new daughter "Allison." It's seven years later, and the family still goes strong, if not stronger. Maria eventually got a job with the merchants when they had the opportunity to create a faction for themselves. Now she works partly for the merchants, and partly for the daycare, while also caring for her daughter. Age: 38 years Height: 7' 0" (2.1m) Weight: 176lbs (79.8kg) Nature: Hardy Characteristic: Hates to lose Abilities: Early Bird , Scrappy Moveset: ''' *Dizzy Punch *Endure *Outrage *Protect Naresh Naresh is a strange Nidoking . He doesn’t lose his temper until a threat is placed upon his family and other treasures. Once he faces the threat, he continues to fight against it even if it takes hours! “Nash” is his nickname given by his daughter, who at the time was still trying to learn to speak. It caught onto Maria and him, so they made it his official nickname. Naresh is also one to brag about his own wife and daughter to the treasure hunters back at the Faction HQ. He and Maria have been married for about 11 years. Back when Naresh was a Nidoran, he was rather small and weak for his age. Not knowing what to do for his future, and lacking the confidence for any big dreams, he merely wandered around the Sabri Plains looking for something to do. The only pride he had was that he was very fast and able to escape violent predators that chased him. There was one unfortunate event where he was brutally attacked, but the wounds healed after a few months. Then, one day, he ran into a somewhat large Kangaskhan. She wasn't quite fully-grown yet, but that species sure can be giant! The Kangskahn showed great concern as she saw some of his scars as well as the expression on his face. He was scared and frozen. Naresh also apologized many times, feeling guilty for not paying attention to where he was running. The Kangaskhan forgave him and decided to help him out. She revealed that her name was "Maria," and that she was actually in her teens. Naresh happily introduced himself as well, and revealed that despite his size and species, he was also near her age. They both decided to go out in the fields and play with each other. Naresh felt a great sense of fun and adventure that he rarely got to have before. Eventually, this confidence and joy he experienced from his friendship with Maria made him evolve into a Nidorino. Happy with the results, he felt that he owed Maria a thanks by giving her the flowers he collected in the fields. Years went by, and the two gradually went beyond their friendship to become a romantic couple. Their bond become closer and closer. A bond like this eventually led them to considering marriage after Naresh proposed to Maria. Due to this excitement of the proposal and wedding, Naresh evolved once more to his final stage: Nidoking. Now they're happily married, with a few years of job experience, and a daughter of seven years. Naresh proudly wears the King's Rock treasure he found, due to it being his favorite treasure ever hunted. However, he still considers Maria to be his "best treasure." '''Age: 39 years Height: 5' 0" (1.5m) Weight: 138lbs (62.5kg) Nature: Quirky Characteristic: Good perserverance Abilities: Rivalry Moveset: ''' *Sludge Wave *Megahorn *Earthquake *Surf Allison Allison is the daughter of Maria and Naresh. She is a baby Kangaskhan who had outgrown her mother's pouch a few years back. Despite this fact, she still likes to hop inside the pouch before she truly gets too big for it. Her body coloring and growth isn't yet complete, as she is still fairly young. She is also small for her species and age, though this doesn't worry her as she doesn't have other Kangaskhans her age to compete with. While this part of her life may be somewhat similar to Naresh's past, she is still quite oposite to the past Naresh had gone through. This baby kangaskhan is full of energy and confidence, as well as the hunger to learn. Because of her passion for learning, Ciqala volunteers to babysit her whenever her parents are busy. While she is babysat, she gets to read any books Ciqala allows her to read. The results of these reading sessions provides Allison with rather advanced knowledge for her age. Whenever she returns to her parents that weekend afterward, she excitedly tells them everything she learned while at Ciqala's library. '''Age: 7 years Height: 2' 05" (0.7m) Weight: 41lbs (18.5kg) Nature: Naive Characteristic: Likes to run Abilities: Early Bird 'Moveset: ' *Counter *Leer *-- *--